


Metal Mario's Cold

by Weegi



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emetophilia, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied Relationships, Sneezing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weegi/pseuds/Weegi
Summary: Metal Mario gets fucking rekt





	

**Author's Note:**

> how long ago did I write this jfc

Metal Mario was shivering and sneezing the whole ride home. Being pulled out of the race was bad enough,but on live television with everyone watching? That was enough to almost push him to give up racing.

Suddenly a loud,wet "HUH-P'TCHOO-!!" brought him back to reality. He was in  an ambulance, with a friendly nurse driving him home. "Hang in there sweetie.I know you feel terrible but we're almost home." She reassured him,stopping at a red light to see how he was doing.  
Metal Mario blushed heavily. "I-I'b fide,I probise.." he started before coughing raspily. No matter how much he tried to deny it,he was sick with the flu or something. His metallic,normally shiny skin and eyes had turned dull and cold, and his filtered voice started to crack a little. 

Suddenly he felt his raw nose itch as the nurse was checking his pulse.He didn't want to sneeze on her so he tried to warn her. "Haah...G-Godda-haah..ahh..-s-sdeeze...." he stuttered through hitching breaths.

The nurse moved away just in time before Metal Mario finally exploded into a violent fit of sneezes. "HEH-P'TCHOO!! --TCHOO!! HUH-T'CHOO!! H-Hehh-TCHOO!! HAAH-CHOO!! --P'TCHOO!!" He felt weak and flimsy afterwards,his nose sore and burning. "Poor baby," the nurse sighed before returning to the steering wheel,but not before offering Metal Mario a box of tissues.

"T-Thagks..." He blew his nose loudly,but it still insisted on remaining stuffed and runny. Moaning,he curled up and soon drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

"We're home,"the nurse called. She gently lifted up Metal Mario's shivering body and carried him to his room and gently lowered his body onto his bed.

Metal Mario was asleep for about a couple of hours before a small knock at the door woke him up. "Is anyone home?" He'd recognize that voice anywhere...

Metal Mario stumbled to the doorway and shakily unlocked the door. "C-Cobe id...HEH-P'TCHOO!!" He ended up sneezing on the door,covering the oak wood with a thin layer of silver,watery mucus. That didn't bother whoever was visiting,however.

"Oh Metal Mario,you look horrible..!" The woman caressed his left cheek. It was nobody other than Pink Gold Peach,she seemed to have a soft spot for him. Metal Mario sniffled wetly and raised his arm to wipe his nose with,instead Pink Gold Peach gently lowered it and got some tissues from the nearby box and used those to wipe his nose for him.  
"No no,don't use your sleeve," she urged and placed her hand on Metal Mario's forehead. "You're burning up...I'll go get you an ice pack,but let's try to get you to bed." Pink Gold Peach gently lifted him up and carried him to his room. "W-Waid...g-godda s-sdeeze..." Metal Mario gently pushed her away before sneezing harshly into the tissue. "HIIYYYHH-P'TCHOO–!!" He stumbled back and fell.

"Oh,you poor thing..." Pink Gold Peach gently lifted up Metal Mario's shaking and cold body and carried him to his bedroom. "I'll help you feel better."

"Y-You dod't habe to do thid.." Metal Mario insisted,blushing. "I cad take care ob byselb.." He tried sitting up in bed,when suddenly he sneezed loudly,a forceful and painful "HAAH-P'TCHOO!!" He fell back,hitting the pillows.

"Yeah,sure." She pulled the covers over his shivering body. "Look,I'm not gonna leave you sick like this." And with that,she left.

Metal Mario felt an overwhelming feeling of loneliness and fear sweep over him. She couldn't just leave like this,she said so herself. Where did she go? He let out a small whimper as the sun set,casting long,looming,eerie-looking shadows over his bed sheet. "C-Cobe back,"he whispered to himself. He curled up tightly,wrapped in blankets.

Moments later,Pink Gold Peach returned,carrying an ice pack wrapped in a towel. She gently set the ice pack on Metal Mario's burning forehead,only to notice tears staining his pillowcase and a couple rolling down his face. "What's wrong..?"

"I-I dod't like beigg alode..."Metal Mario finally whispered hoarsely.  He nervously clutched the tear-stained pillow.  
"You don't like being alone..? Poor baby..." Pink Gold Peach lifted his upper body onto her lap,where she started to stroke the side of his face. Metal Mario tensed up at first,but he relaxed and let himself slip into a doze,this comforting woman holding on to him and keeping him company. "I'll help you feel better..."

Metal Mario woke up after a couple of hours. How long was he out? 3 hours? 4? The nearby street lights cast a soft orange glow on the bed sheets. He tried lifting himself up,only to cough wetly and fall back.

Of course. He was still sick.

Groaning,Metal Mario tried to get out of bed,his legs wobbling and unsteady. He latched onto the nearest bedpost as he shivered intensively. "H-Hehh..." Not now...

"HEHH-P'TCHOO!! HAA-T'CHOO!!" Metal Mario sneezed finally,nearly falling over.This cold or whatever was gonna screw him over,and he knew it. Shaking,he stumbled over to the bathroom where he snatched off a long piece of tissue and blew his nose loudly and forcefully."Ugh..." He felt worse.The fever had risen and Metal Mario started to feel nauseous.

He decided to get up front to the living room,grabbing onto nearby objects for stability. It worked,but after a few steps there wasn't anything to grab on to,and Metal Mario was on the floor,curled up and dry heaving in a matter of seconds.

"H-Help..!" he tried calling. Something didn't feel right in his stomach. "H-Help be...please.."

Suddenly he jerked forward and heaved,throwing up violently on the floor. Tears streamed down his stinging eyes as he convulsed on the floor.He coughed and sputtered and heaved again,bringing forth more bitter,acidic-feeling ick. It puddled all around his face but he was too sick and helpless to notice. He kept throwing up for 3 whole minutes,breathing shakily afterwards. He knew he was going to pass out as his racked and feeble body insisted on dry-heaving.

The sound of footsteps was the last thing Metal Mario heard.

When he came to again,he noticed that he wasn't in his bedroom anymore,instead he was in a bright room,where everything was at least 3 shades of white. Metal Mario was confused. Was he dead? Did someone bring him to a hospital? He still felt like he needed to throw up-and that was the first thing that he did when he came to,soiling the pristine white bed sheets.

There were several shrieks around him,followed by a loud thud (he assumed that was someone fainting). Metal Mario groaned loudly as he jerked forward and heaved again,but nothing came up this time. Metal Mario was breathing heavily as he tried to keep from throwing up again.

Suddenly there was that all too familiar feeling of having to sneeze...

"H-HAA-P'SHOO-!!" His nose was sore and dripping with snot. He tried forcing his teary eyes open,and found that he was surrounded by tons of people-including some of his friends and Pink Gold Peach.

"Is he gonna be okay,Doc..?" There was Mario's voice... "He looked like absolute crap when I saw him.."

Metal Mario groaned in clear irritation.

"Sounds like he heard you,Mario.." This voice had a giggle twinge to it..he couldn't recognize who it was,though.

He felt the vomit-covered bed sheets being lifted away,leaving Metal Mario shivering.

"He looks really sick.."He almost instantly recognized Luigi's soft voice. "I hope he'll be okay.."

He tried to sit up,grabbing onto the railings like a lifeline. His eyes were open,but his vision was blurry and he couldn't see anything.

"Oh,he's awake.."  
Metal Mario was waiting for his vision to stop blurring,this made him dizzy and he was feeling nauseous again. Groaning,he clutched his stomach while still gripping the railings.

"Oh shit,I think he's gonna throw up again.." Almost everyone instinctively backed up-and they were right,too.

Forgetting about the railing,Metal Mario's other hand instantly jerked to cover his mouth. It didn't work,and almost instantly,clear watery vomit dripped through his fingers and puddled onto his arm and lap. He was losing control,and fast.   
Before anyone could do anything,however,Metal Mario lost all control as he lurched forward suddenly,retching loudly,more vomit gushing intensely down his arm,staining his clothes and the remaining bed sheets. While this grossed everyone out,including Metal Mario,he was grateful that he didn't have projectile vomiting.

"Oh dear...Come on,let's get you cleaned up."  
He felt someone hoist him up and carry him to an adjacent bathroom.

"Okay,sweetie. I'll just take off these dirty clothes and wash of all the vomit,okay?" The nurse was being as gentle as he could-someone made sure Metal Mario had a male nurse to assist him-as he pulled off Metal Mario's vomit-stained shirt and overalls,along with his underclothes. He was barefoot-he guessed that Pink Gold Peach brought him here in a rush and he was already not wearing any socks or anything-as the man lifted his bare,shaking body into the shower. After adjusting the water temperature,the nurse held the shower head over Metal Mario's shivering body. 

This felt relaxing,the warm drops of water hitting him,and he might have dozed off if he hadn't jerked forward to sneeze,somehow vomiting at the same time. Metal Mario felt-and probably looked-like absolute crap. A low moan escaped him as the nurse lifted the sprayer up to Metal Mario's chest,spreading the warmth around his cold,shaking body. The man grabbed a towel,soaked it with the warm water,and gently rubbed Metal Mario's face with it,cleaning up any leftover vomit. His eyes were half closed,and he felt numb so the only thing Metal Mario felt was a faint rubbing sensation mixed with the warm wetness from the shower head water.

"Oh,you like this feeling?" the nurse soothed. He then poured some soap onto the wet towel and started to rub down Metal Mario's body,starting with his toes-which were numb and about as dead-feeling as a doorknob. Metal Mario relaxed and let himself slip into a doze,which lasted for about a few minutes before the nurse gently nudged him awake.

"I guess you like the water,huh?" There was a faint laugh in the man's voice. "I'm just going to wash your face,okay?"

Metal Mario felt distant and foggy,only another low moan escaped him as the man gently rubbed his face with the soap-covered towel,being extra careful around his eyes and nose,since it felt so sore and sensitive that barely brushing against it would coax out a sneeze.

The man carefully and gently rubbed Metal Mario's nose with the towel,trying not to make him sneeze. It didn't work,and Metal Mario was hitching before he knew it. "H-Haah..no,please.."  
Suddenly he felt a finger pressing under his nose,followed by the sneeze suddenly disappearing. Metal Mario sighed in relief as the man rinsed off the towel and grabbed a larger one. He gently rubbed Metal Mario's body,making sure there wasn't a drop of moisture left on him,then hoisted him up,enveloping him in the towel-which was comfortably warm,Metal Mario noticed. He dozed off again,only to be awaken by another nudge. After dressing Metal Mario in a thin,long hospital gown,the nurse carried his shaking body back to his hospital bed-which had clean sheets and a huge barf bucket on one side.  
"Hey look,they gave you a sick bucket," the nurse joked.  
Metal Mario blushed and moaned.

The man gently lowered him back onto the bed,draping a thin blanket over him. The blanket was warm,too and already Metal Mario was slipping away into sleep.

"It looks like the stomach flu or something,but the cold symptoms are unusual..."

"Maybe he somehow contracted the stomach virus on top of a cold? I don't know.." Metal Mario wanted to stay awake to listen to the conversation,but he was so tired,so so tired...  
A few involuntary moans escaped him as he lay there lifelessly,in no will to move around.

"But it doesn't seem to be fatal,though. I'll just hook up the heart monitor as a precaution."  
"Sounds good."

As Metal Mario drifted into sleep,there was the faint sound of a sustained,long beep. Either this was it or someone just plugged in the heart monitor..He hoped for the latter. He was sure he felt his face contort into a yawn,the familiar feeling of air drawn into his chest and being pushed out,the tears spurting at the edge of his tightly closed eyes,and his voice-a long,drawn out,filtered sigh. There was something cold being attached to his chest as he shivered helplessly. The sustained tone turned into a rythmic pattern,beating slowly and strong.

"He's going to sleep.."Luigi's voice was barely above a whisper. At least his friends were still here. Metal Mario rubbed his eyes,even though they were half closed. He was barely sure if he could still speak,so he surprised himself when he lowly muttered a small "good night".

There was a feeling of warm arms wrapped around him,squeezing tight. This felt comforting,and Metal Mario smiled lightly. As he drifted into sleep,the last thing he remembered was Pink Gold Peach's voice...  
"Metal Mario...I love you.."


End file.
